117719-just-a-suggestion
Content ---- ---- ---- Didn't you get a thread locked for a similar topic? I digress, you seem to be an "on the fence" player and that's quite unfortunate. Between my 3 level 50s and my level 26, there aren't enough hours in the day to spend time in lower zones just helping people. Perhaps it should rest upon your shoulders to seek out groups and guilds that will hold your hand through leveling. As it stands leveling takes a whole two weeks of modest play time including reaching 100% in each zone. For a majority of MMO players the first two Ms usually revolve around end-game content. I raid each week with a solid group of 29 people and outside of raiding I am constantly in all of the other end-game content with innumerable other guild mates. I don't think I've ever played any MMO that had over-populated lowbie zones. Some people focus on getting to max level as quickly as possible, others stick only to their select groups, and even fewer linger around a level long enough to complete the "group" content for that level/zone. It's the nature of the beast really. | |} ---- ---- yeah, I'm one of the few that log in on Thursday and Friday mornings (free days, yay!), but at around 11-12 daytime there's normally a daily train running from Malgrave to Blighthaven. Which is weird. I also noticed that people go to sleep early. So yeah, this MMO peaks at different times than what you would expect lol. | |} ---- This, really. I started levelling in WoW during TBC on a fairly populated server and don't remember really seeing anyone while I was levelling. Most people were at max level. Although it wasn't launch, so I missed that crowd, it was a time when WoW was pretty actively growing, but I remember I didn't even do any of the levelling dungeons because there just weren't people doing them. And this was really no reflection of the actual population of the server. Also, WS zones are so big and levelling is relatively fast, it's easy to not see others. I levelled in the first days of headstart and even on Widow, which had 5+ hr queue times, I didn't often come across hordes of players levelling. The starting zones where the only ones that I really saw people in often and those were instanced so that questing was possible. Now, it would be nice for more older players to help new players, etc, but I've been finding that difficult with diverse playtimes, actually finding players etc (as well as keeping up with my own endgame activities). However, there are guilds and circles out there that if you take the initiative and say that you would like to run some dungeons, or need help on a group mob, people might have alts or be willing to help out. But you do kind of have to take that initiative. Edit: I'm not saying that it wouldn't be nice to have a bigger population or more people playing at various times, but that I'm not really sure that it would change the perception of population at lower levels. | |} ---- Thursdays and fridays are my free days too, but I use them to watch all the programs I've recorded on the other days, as it's the only time in the week I get to do so, so I usually play at night. I just felt like playing early today. I'm always used to seeing more players at night in most games so it was quite nice to see a few more in the middle of the afternoon. Hopefully Drop3 entices more players to play throughout the day and not just during peak hours. | |} ---- New alt, no problem! I have five open slots....and I don't rush though content....lol | |} ---- You know im getting tired of these threads. I just started an alt.... every night there are people in starter zones. Are you playing at like 4am? I don't get it. Unless your on a pvp server then it makes sense but if your not. Then you are exaggerating. In fact just last night we were chatting in algroc like 10 different people, im sure some weren't talking as well. Invited 4 new players to our guild that have never played. I see these I started a new character and theres no one yet when I get on and start a brand new character there are loads of people playing. Far from empty. If you would like ill go take screen shots in various newbie areas. | |} ----